


Out of the Darkness

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's DC Universe [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gotham City - Freeform, Healing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: It is finally time for the date for which Barbara Gordon had arranged as part of the information she gave to Marcella when helping her find Ivy and Harley. She has been looking forward though her father is a little worried about his wheelchair bound daughter but all she thinks of is her date and Marcella has been looking forward to it to.Characters:Marcella Hihgthorn (original) © MaxbassBarbara Gordon, Black Canary & Supergirl © DC Comics
Series: Marcella's DC Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120703
Comments: 18





	Out of the Darkness

“Barbara you can’t be serious about going out on a date? What will happen to you if something goes wrong?” James Gordon says in a loud yet worried tone at his daughter “are you sure you can handle that or your date?” he says that last part making quotation marks with his fingers. “Oh dad, I do have a date and I am sure she can handle everything I might not be” Barbara says while she changes outfit sitting on her bed before getting back into her wheelchair.

“Well, tell me at least who your date is with then?” the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department asks a little more calmly now as he looks at his daughter. She looks up at him and rolls her wheelchair towards the mirror and brushes her long auburn hair before she puts on a little makeup, she then turns to her father with a bright smile on her face “it is the newest JL member Scarlet Rose” The commissioner fondles his moustache “well you got at least the able to defend right but isn’t she dating Wonder Woman?” Barbara giggles and nods “and a few others but they all say the same thing about her, that she is so filled with love that not one person can handle that much” and grins.

Earlier that after noon Marcella is spending some time with Dinah and Kara though they first did some shopping with Lois as well but she had to go before Clark would miss since the herm told her that he has returned. When they got to Dinah’s place the three of them had some fun and lay there resting on the bed kissing and cuddling. “Got any plans for the evening?” Kara asks and Marcella nods “yeah I have a date with Barbara Gordon later today, rather looking forward to that to be honest” 

Dinah kisses her lover on the lips “she is a sweet yet earnest and hard working girl so you better not hurt her or I will come to kick your butt” she chuckles. Kara grins and gropes Marcella’s shaft and strokes it “ah I met her a few times and she really helped me out on some stuff, she is a smart girl and really helpful. I am sure you two will have a lot of fun and speaking of which….” Supergirl says before she dives underneath the bed sheets and starts to suck on that fat girlcock. “I think she is a little too addicted to my dick” Marcella giggles before a moan escapes her lips. “I can’t blame her, it is the best one out there so let’s go for one more round, a womb full of cum for the both of us” Black Canary grins as she joins Kara on the cock sucking.

It is evening when Marcella gets all dressed up while having no clue what Oracle had planned for her so she picked a red dress and a yellow coat close to her uniform in colors before she teleports down to Gotham City where she flies off towards the address that Barbara texted her and smiles when she stands there in front of the door though for some reason neither of her lovers would divulge any information on the looks of her date but thinks it will be fun which makes it look more like a blind date. Her hand moves towards the doorbell and rings it while she waits for the door to open.

She looks surprised when an older man opens the door and greets her “I am James Gordon, Barbara’s father” he offers his hand and she shakes it. “Marcella Highthorn a pleasure meeting you Sir though I expected to meet the parents a little later in the relationship if things progress that way” she says with a smile while the father looks her up and down when suddenly a woman sits next to him. Clearly she sits in a wheelchair and smiles at Marcella “a pleasure to meet you face to face, Scarlet. I am Barbara, your date for tonight” and winks at the herm to see her expression.

“A pleasure to meet you, I am at your disposal milady” Marcella smiles and bows which makes the brunette woman chuckle as she rolls forward. “Don’t wait up dad” is all she tells her father as Marcella gets behind the wheelchair and pushes it forward. “Where to, my lovely date?” the herm asks and the girl giggles when she tells them there is this club she wants to go to. “If you have a picture in your mind of where it is then please think of it with your eyes closed” Marcella says and Barbara nods while she closes her eyes. 

The former batgirl blushes a little when she feels something press against her forehead and a sensation goes through her body when Scarlet tells her to open her eyes, she stares straight into those heterochromatic eyes which makes her blush even more. “You’re cute and beautiful when you blush like that” Marcella whispers as she pulls away and now Barbara could see that they are only a few feet removed from the club she wanted to go to. “Let’s go and have some fun” the goddess says as they head to the entrance and wait for their turn to go inside.

Rock music blasts through the club and Marcella is glad with that choice while the two of them move towards a table to take a seat. “So what made you ask me out without even meeting me?” the demoness asks with a smile while she looks warmly at her date feeling a form of admiration and love for the woman who could sense that. “Mostly from what Dinah told me, you sounded like a wonderful person and from the way both Karas and Lois spoke of you just made me want to meet you in person. The person that brings out so much love out of these heroes who have so much on their mind and you’re able to take their mind of it, to make them feel loved like no one has ever could”

Now it is Marcella’s turn to blush bright red as her hands cover Barbara’s hands as they stare into one another’s eyes while the music added to the mood while some rock ballad played. Barbara asks why she did call her after their talk since she had already helped her, she could just have gone and left. The goddess shakes her head and then smiles “I said I would and I keep my word plus I liked the sound of your voice so I was curious how the woman on the other side would look like in person” Oracle smiles and nods as she looks around before focusing back to her date and they chat for a bit.

“Need a drink?” the redheaded herm asks and her date nods telling what she would like to drink. The herm moves to the bar and orders their drinks while she scans the club for possible threats but while she does so it seems two men approach her date, one of which is drunk. 

“Hey baby, want to have some fun with a TV and movie star to make you feel better about yourself?” the obnoxious man says as he bends over and letting the drunk air flow over Barbara’s nose who looks with disdain at the man. “No thank you, Sir” Oracle says “I already have a date and she is all that I need” The TV star looks with disgust at the wheelchair bound woman while the other person tries to calm him down ”calm down Johnny, she is already seeing someone and not interested in you” 

This seems to anger Johnny who scowls “she said a girl is better than me, Jeff! A girl?! I am a fucking movie star! I will make her regret those words” He stares angrily at Barbara while he pushes his friend away and is about to take a swing at Barbara when his fist is held into place by a powerful hand. “What do you think you are doing to my girlfriend?” Marcella says while she holds Johnny’s wrist tightly and lets him writhe a little in pain. Johnny turns around and punches Marcella right in the face but he looks stunned when the vampiress’ face does not budge. It seems like his fist just rests against her cheek.

“I have one final piece of advice, JOHNNY!” the goddess growls “get out voluntarily or I will make you leave!” The man sobers enough up to see that he cannot win this fight and lets Jeff pull him back when Marcella releases his wrist. The herm turns towards her date, with their drinks still held into place, and asks her if she is alright. “Yes thank you for the help and what you called me” she giggles nervously with a deep red blush on her cheeks while she takes a sip from her drink. The herm smiles as she takes her place at the table and drinks and chats with her date who seems to have taken a liking to her date though though her feelings are only a little removed of being in love with the vampiress goddess.

When “I want to know what love is” by Foreigner starts to play, Marcella could see that Barbara wants to be on the dance floor but might be a little too embarrassed to ask the herm. Marcella smiles and gets up, she bends over and lifts her date from her wheelchair and carries her to the dance floor. The female brunette has her arms around the neck of Scarlet and smiles a little since she had a good idea what the plan was. This club has an hour where they only play rock ballads and that time seems now so some slow dancing is nice. 

“Hope you don’t mind what I am about to do next but hold on to my neck” Marcella whispers which gets a curious look but Barbara does as told and suddenly feels her feet on the floor and Marcella’s hands on her ass. She giggles and blushes a little when suddenly she feels something warm flow through her body right down to her spine and down to her legs. She looks up at Marcella when she gets the feeling in her legs back and slowly moves them while she dances with her date now instead of being fully carried. 

Her heart warms when she looks into those warm eyes and her heart starts to beat faster as she whispers “thank you” Marcella smiles and nods “you’re welcome though you still have to train your legs after not being used for a while and…” she was about to say more but her lips are sealed by Barbara’s lips as she kisses the herm deeply who returns it happily and squeezes that sexy butt gently which gets a delighted “mmm” from the woman. 

They dance and kiss until the hour is over and they get back to their table as Barbara looks flushed but it did make the woman fall in love with the herm. They have such a wonderful time before the club closes and the couple leaves it with Marcella pushing the wheelchair along when she asks where to next. “I know a place where I would love to go with you” Barbara says when she takes the lead and brings them to a secluded part of Gotham Central Park.

Marcella raises an eyebrow as she looks at the woman who smiles softly who replied to the unanswered question “this is called lover’s spot, this is where all the people come to make love to one another, I always wanted to go here but had no one I wanted to go to this place with until now” and winks at Marcella. Barbara slowly moves from the wheelchair moving step by step towards Marcella as much as her weak legs would allow her and removes the dress she was wearing while she stands there in her lingerie looking very beautiful under the moonlight. 

The herm looks at the beautiful body and then at those gorgeous blue eyes while she undresses as well to complete nude, she walks towards Barbara and wraps her arms around the woman’s waist “I am glad you think I am special enough to bring me here to make love to you” she whispers warmly and kisses Barbara and slowly removes the remaining garments which only arouses the herm since Oracle is so damn sexy. They stand there kissing one another completely naked before slowly moving to the ground near one of the trees between several bushes.

Marcella’s fingers slide over Barbara’s skin until they find that wet sport between her legs and starts to rub that button while the woman wraps her fingers around that thick girlcock and starts to jerk the herm off. The two of them moan in their passionate kiss when the woman starts to spread her legs so those fingers could go in deeper while fluids leak from both lovers’ genitals. They break the kiss and Marcella licks her fingers clean as does Barbara before the herm gets on top of the woman and presses her hard shaft against that wet doorway.

“Please enter me, my love” Barbara asks as she gives in and admits her feelings as well when she feels her lower lips get stretched and wrap tightly around the herm’s thick rod. It sinks in deeper and deeper and Barbara moans happily with her arms around Marcella’s neck. She pulls Marcella’s close to her face and whispers softly “I love you Marcella with all my heart; I am yours” Marcella smiles warmly whispering back “I love you, Barbara” then kisses her as the last inches of her wand makes its way inside her lover.

The goddess moans in the kiss as her hips start to move up and down making the two lovers feel better with each thrust while their breasts rub and press against one another. Their tongues twisting and turning into the other’s mouth while their lips are locked onto one another as they dance intimately. The woman coos and moans as her hips move upwards to meet the oncoming thrust of her lover and girlfriend. The two are passionate in their lovemaking underneath the light of the moon as they work towards their orgasm.

Faster and faster those thrusts become as their genitals leak on the floor as if it was liquid passion while their hearts beating like crazy. The volume of their moans increase yet they cannot stop kissing one another until the herm thrusts her pole in deep and starts shooting her love seed into the woman’s womb who gushes all over the herm’s nuts until their orgasm slows down.

Once she stops cumming, Marcella pulls out and some of her seed spills on the ground while the two of them stare at one another in the eyes. The goddess gently lets her hand brush against the cheek of the human who pants heavily but looks so happy with a blush on those same cheeks as their lips brush against one another. “Mmm that was wonderful and I hope that you meant it what you said to that man inside that club” Barbara asks and the herm goddess thinks for a second before she grins and nods.

“I am happy even if I know that I am not the only girlfriend you have” Barbara smiles as she kisses her new girlfriend. “Mmm think I have one more round in me so why don’t we get you hard again and see if we can put that big boy into the backdoor garage?” the female brunette grins while she slides between the vampiress legs and starts to lick the cum and her juices from that large pole. Eagerly swallowing it all while she tastes her girlfriend and herself on that sweet meat sword. Her tongue licks up and down until it is big and hard again.

That girlcock is well lubed up and then the woman crawls over to her lover as the strength only slowly returns to her previous unused legs. “You are so beautiful, Barbara” Marcella whispers before she bites her lower lip as her meat drill buries itself into the woman’s sexy butt and sees the same expression on her girlfriend’s face that she just had. “You’re ass is even tighter than your pussy” Marcella moans teasingly but their lips are locked onto one another once again and this time Barbara starts to move her hips for the first time in years and it feels so good and right at the same time.

She feels those powerful hands fondle her rear while the woman moves and moans while Oracle feels her insides rearranged but that huge meat pole makes her feel amazing and alive. Marcella has her eyes closed as the sensation of them making love one more time washes through her body as they build up to another orgasm.

They lay there under the moonlight with the woman on top and the herm underneath her in a tight embrace before they get dressed and Marcella brings her girlfriend home to a relieved father who is glad that his daughter returns home safely and almost to tears when she sees his daughter get up and walk slowly for the first time after Joker crippled her. He thanks Marcella before they go inside and Marcella departs for home after one final kiss.

A few days later Barbara and Dinah sit at a terrace having a cup of coffee together as they chat and giggle. “So the date went well I take and you are in love with Marcella as well?” Black Canary asks and Oracle nods. “Yes, she is so wonderful and the night we spent was magical and she made me fall in love so hard as well she did this to me” Barbara smiles happily as she gets from her wheelchair and walks for a short bit before getting back in the wheelchair. “Oh wow I am so happy for you” Dinah grins “so will you become her again?” she hints at the brunette becoming Batgirl again.

“I discussed that with Marcella since I thought of that as well and also had a chat with Bruce though what Marcella said made sense” Barbara says “she told me that Gotham City already has plenty of heroes that can take care of the crime here but someone who provides vital information as well as provide all kinds of intelligence behind the scene is just as important” Black Canary nods while she listens to what her friend tells her “that does sound like good advice and I agree with our girlfriend there, I assume you will stay on as Oracle then?” 

“Yes I intend to stay as Oracle and provide everyone with information when they need and require it” the brunette says with a smile and the blonde nods “I think that is for the best and I am glad you are talking more to Marcella and me about this. She is a special girl, maybe I should introduce her to the other Birds and see how that will go” Oracle giggles at the thought and nods “perhaps you should, it sounds like fun, keep me posted” 

“I will once I have a plan for that and you keep training those legs so your girlfriend and you can go on longer next time” Black Canary winks while she starts to come up with a plan for Marcella to meet her other friends.

The End


End file.
